Mute
by adodcefa
Summary: what if Selene was a mute or pretended to be a deaf mute how would her life be in the coven.
1. Chapter 1

Mute

/

Idea: Mute

What if Selene was or pretended to be mute (and maybe deaf). How will she be treated in the coven? Will she become a Death Dealer? Will Viktor still see her as a daughter? Will she learn what really happen to her family months years centuries before what showed in the movie

Questions:

Should I make Selene be train for some reason to pretend to be mute (and also maybe deaf) if so for what reason

Who will be those that know this apart from the Soronan vampires (Viktor won't know this until before he dies)

Will Selene still be a Death Dealer?


	2. Chapter 2

Mute

What if Selene was or pretended to be mute

Chapter one:

Dainus, or Dain as everyone in their village of Sorona calls him, and his husband Alexander had been married for nearly ten years. Though their union had blessed by the Lady Goddess Sonja, Dain knew that not many people actually most all of Sorona didn't agree with the Lady Goddess of her of having two men marry each other. Where ever they went in the village the two of them would be called names, have things throw at them, the prices would sometimes go so high that they sometimes weren't able to by their food depending on those few friends and family for help.

Four years ago Dain and Alexander were walking home one night after having supper with Alexander's sister when they heard the howls of the wild lycans (William's breed). The Lady Goddess and her Death Dealers had immediately left to fight the beast while the rest of Sorona grabbed their weapons and waited just inside the wards that protected the village incase any of the lycans escape the swords of the Vampires. Every one in Sorona knew the deference between the howls of both tame lycans (like Lucian) and wild lycans and normal wolves, so hearing the wild lycans so close to the village was a bit unnerving. Hearing the rustling of leaves everyone got ready to fight seconds later Sonja and the Death Dealers were returning with one of the Death Dealers holding a crying baby in her arms.

Alexander and Dain were later called to the house of the vampires where the Lady Goddess Sonja was waiting for them.

"Lady Goddess" the two men said bowing to the Vampires.

"Please get up. I've keep telling everyone to stop doing that." Sonja said "do either of you know why I've called you here?"

The two men looked at each other before shaking their heads.

" A caravan gypsies were attack by a small pack of wild lycans tonight. We manage to arrive just in time to help a mother protect her child from this animals but we were to late to save everyone else."

"oh gods" Dain whisper

"we had to kill the mother when we saw the bite on her shoulder, do you know why?"

"so that she would not turn and start attacking and infecting others, Milady. This is taught to every Soronan child since they are in the cradle "

"correct. Now tell me have either of you ever thought of raising a child?" Sonja asked

"Milady," Alexander said "though my husband and I would be bless in having a child we both knew that this would be impossible before we married. Two people of the same gender no matter how much they love each other they can't procreate. This is impossible."

"though they can't procreate they are still able to raise a child. so let me ask you again, have either of you ever thought of raising a child?"

"yes we have milady." Dain answered

"even if this child would never be your own flesh and blood?"

"Any child would be welcome in our small family. But where are you going with this, if I may ask?"

"See for you selves." Sonja said pointing to a bed. In the bed sleeping was a red hair baby girl of barely a few months. "Her name is Cecilia. She was born on the first of May and she's only a year old. At least that is what her mother told us before we were force to kill her. Tell me would you be willing to raise this girl as if she was born to the two of you?"

Cecilia was now a five year old who was sometimes teased for having two men as parents and no mother. Alexander and Dain have tried their best to raise her into a happy child and teach her how to fight as were the laws of Sorona. Tonight Alexander and Dain left their daughter with Alexander's sister and made their way to the house of the vampires both remembering the day that they became parents.

Ok hope you like it. I know it sucks but please leave a review.

Question:

Selene a real mute (and maybe also deaf)

2. make Selene pretend to be a deaf mute


	3. Chapter 3

Cecilia was now a five year old who was sometimes teased for having two men as parents and no mother. Alexei and Dain have tried their best to raise her into a happy child and teach her how to fight as were the laws of Sorona. Tonight Alexei and Dain left their daughter with Alexei's sister and made their way to the house of the vampires both remembering the day that they became parents. They enter the house and were led to Lady Sonja's study.

"take a seat," Sonja said as soon as they enter.

"thank you milady,"

"how are you enjoying parenthood?" Sonja asked them while looking through some papers

"We love it milady. Cecilia is an intelligent child curious about everything around her and always asking questions." Dain said

"yes I know it is written here in my reports. It also says here that the child is constantly teased, is this true"

"yes it is lady Sonja. The children of the village tease her for having two fathers and no mother. As far as we know that's all the that she's being teased about."

"we have started training her on how to fight as are the laws of Sorona and so that she knows to defend herself incase the teasing become physical."

"Physical? Are you worried that she might be beaten?"

"Some children, milady, can be mean. Some will leave it just to teasing and others will take it to the next level especially if they are being encourage by their parents. I know this from experience." Alexei said as Sonja nodded looking through the papers in her desk.

"By all that is holy and all that is not, you are here to take our child away!" Alexei exclaim hurt and angry

"no. I am not here to take the child away. I trust the reports. I trust the people that give me this reports. Believe me when I say that if I was here to take Cecilia away I would have done so already. My reports show that you are good parents better than most Soronan. The reason that I have Melenka check on the girl from time to time is because of some concern came up about having a girl child be raise with two men."

"by the gods. Lady Sonja we would never dream of hurting our child in such a way."

"Never, my lady, never."

"good, because I'm not here to take her away unless something happens."

"then way are you here milady, if I may ask?" Alexei asked

Sonja nodded to the death dealer who immediately left the room "Officially I'm here to check on Cecilia, but I'm really here looking for a family that is willing to take in a new born infant."

The death dealer returned carrying a whicker basket in his arms and Melenka, the vampire healer, behind him. He placed the basket on the desk gave Sonja a salute before leaving the room in the basket was newborn baby girl wrapped in a beautiful expensive red blanket.

"she is beautiful, isn't she?" Sonja said

"oh yes she is, milady, yes she is," Alexei said, " where are her parents?"

"Her father doesn't know that she exist even though he and her mother are married."

"and her mother, Milady?"

"Her mother will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"what kind of mother would leave this beautiful babies. Dose she not love her?" Dain said as he held the baby.

"I am her mother, she is my baby. And if my father ever finds out about her he will do everything possible to destroy her. I live amongst my enemies, enemies that would do anything to hurt me by hurting her especially if they every found out who and what her father is. My child is the first born of her kind like her father is the first born of his. "

"lady Sonja, I'm sorry I didn't kwon."

"no one is suppose to know. This is something that I want to be kept a secret even from her. if anyone ask just tell them that her mother died at birth and that I'm her godmother."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes before Alexei asked for the baby's name.

"Selene. Sonja Selene Antonja Veen_ Halseen, that is if wish to keep her."

****** LINE BREAK*****

hope that you like it leave a review please

thank you -ADODCEFA


End file.
